1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of detecting a leak of a heat transfer composition from a closed loop heat transfer system. In particular, it relates to locating a pressure monitoring device inside the closed loop system for monitoring pressure changes inside the system to indicate a leak.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently used heat transfer compositions for mobile and stationary refrigeration, air conditioning, and heat pump systems comprise single component compositions. Most commonly hydrofluorocarbons, such as 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134a), are used as the heat transfer compositions in such systems. Leaks of hydrofluorocarbon from a system are generally only detected when the system fails to operate properly, e.g. an air conditioner that no longer provides cooling. This causes large amounts of heat transfer composition to be released to the environment and results in essentially a complete break-down of the system prior to detection of a leak. Early detection of a leak would be advantageous in reducing emissions and providing more reliable cooling performance.
Certain multi-component mixtures have been proposed or are being used as replacement heat transfer compositions. For some of these compositions, especially where a leak produces a significant pressure change in a heat transfer system, a new method for early detection of leaks is desirable.